As a network electrical transmission system for electrically connecting an electronic device and an electronic device, conventional well-known technologies are an Ethernet (registered trademark) cable electrical transmission network system and an optical fiber network transmission system. (Refer to e.g. Patent Documents 1 and 2)    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-244830    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-32195